


Party Trouble

by ShimmeringDarkness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Party, Spanking, Uncle Derek - Freeform, Underage Drinking, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDarkness/pseuds/ShimmeringDarkness
Summary: Emily and Hotch are married and on an interview across the country. Grown up Jack offers to watch his 17-year-old sister while they're gone, but when she lies to him, he is not happy, and neither is Uncle Derek.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 4





	Party Trouble

Addison Morgan Hotchner stumbled nervously into the coat bedroom at the party she was at. She was 17 and a senior in high school, but she knew she’d fucked up royally and there was no good solution. For being two FBI agents, her parents were relatively lax about the rules, as she’d matured quickly, similarly to her older brother Jack, and they trusted her to be responsible, though she was fairly sure that would not be true if they ever found out about tonight. 

She’d finally been told the story behind her namesake providing her middle name at her 16th birthday, and though Addy and Derek were impossibly close, and in the politest way possible, he was one of her favorite people in the world, they had gotten even closer. Emily had stayed behind as she was soon to be born, and Derek was stuck at Quantico as well, a bullet wound meaning he wasn’t yet cleared to fly. When Emily had gone into labor and the team wasn’t back yet, Derek got her to the hospital and stayed for every second until her dad got there. In honor and thanks for him, his last name became her middle name, and it was even better that her name flowed together perfectly.

Which brought her to last night, and fighting with herself on calling Derek to come pick her up from the party she was at after someone had slipped something into her drink and she was feeling woozy and cloudy, which she knew she should do, and just leaving and figuring it out on the fly, what she would much prefer.

Then she remembered Jack was home, he was on fall break in his second year of law school, like seriously fall break, and thanksgiving weren’t the same thing?! She knew he would hassle her about what she did, but she could probably trust him not to tell their parents, after all he’d been in high school 6 years ago, much more recently than their parents. With a nervous sigh as she sat on the edge of the bed in the room and pulled out her phone, she firmed her resolve that whatever drug it was was hitting her hard, and she needed to call someone.

“Addy, what’s up, how’s the party?”   
She winced at his statement, he was staying with her since both Emily and Aaron were on some interview in Utah or something, and as he was on fall break, had said it would be no problem. She’d told him she was going to a sleepover girls’ thanksgiving party at her friend Jess’ house, but Jess had taken her to the party she was at now, and was god only knew where, with her boyfriend on the football team.

“Jack, I, I need help, but you can’t tell mom or dad anything, swear on your life, please?”   
Jack frowned at the statement, he was over at Derek’s house lounging on the sofa and drinking a beer, his only of the night as he still needed to get home, but his gut told him no matter how bad it was, he needed to be there for his sister so he said “Promise, swear on my life I won’t tell the parent squad, now what’s up?”

Derek looked at him from his seat next to him on the couch but Jack shrugged, he still didn't know what was up.

“I’m so sorry Jack, I shouldn’t have lied to you, I know you're so mad at me but I’m really sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done it.”

Jack frowned “What did you lie to me about Ads?”   
“The party, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have lied, I was so stupid, Jack, I’m sorry.”

“What about the party? Addison where are you?”   
“Jess wasn’t having a party, she was taking me to one, it’s my senior year, I never go to parties, this is literally my second one with alcohol, I really screwed up Jack.”

Jack felt his anger at his sister boil over “Addison Morgan Hotchner where the hell are you?”

“I’m at this party, it was supposed to be fun and cool and everything, I was just going to have like one beer, and go home, you would never know.”

Jack was pissed at his sister, his body radiating anger and Derek was watching closely wondering what the hell was going on.

“Addison! I was in high school too! I get that you want to go to a party, I probably would’ve let you go if you were honest, but you had to lie about where you were going!”

Derek frowned as he was starting to get the idea of what was happening.

Jack wanted to remain pissed but his sister’s voice changed and she got quieter, less defensive. “I really am sorry Jack, I shouldn’t have come, I set my cup down for a minute to show someone something, I think someone put something in it though, my head’s all woozy and stuffed with cotton balls.”

Jack cursed under his breath, it didn’t matter how pissed he was at his sister, no one got away with drugging her. He pushed himself off the couch rummaging for where his car keys had fallen even as he said “Where are you Addison, what’s the address of the party?”   
“Ummmm, It’s at one of the football players’ houses, uh like Brannigan way I think?”

“Addison, focus, look for numbers, where are you?”

“In the guest room we put our coats in, something felt wrong so I decided I needed to call you.”

“Okay, Addy, listen, look out a window, give me numbers here, Brannigan is a massive street.”

“Oh oh I see the mailbox, 4866 Brannigan!”

Jack sighed and grabbed a sticky note on the counter scribbling the address on it and saying “Ads, I’ll be there in… 10 minutes, how do you feel?”   
Derek had pretty much figured out that Addison was at some party, drunk maybe, and Jack was picking her up. He tapped Jack’s shoulder, “I’m coming too.”

Jack didn’t even fight it, he was worried about his sister too much, just nodded and handed Derek the post-it, who read it and stuffed it in his pocket, getting in the driver’s seat of his SUV with Jack getting in the passenger side.

Jack hung up soon after and Derek shot him a glance “Just so I’m prepared, what am I getting myself into here?”   
Jack sighed and rubbed his face “She said she was going to a girls night thing at Jess’ for a sleepover or whatever, but Jess took her to some football player’s party. She set her drink down for a minute or two and now she says her head is fuzzy and cloudy and she thinks someone slipped something into it, oh and we can’t tell the ‘rents, she made me swear on my life.”

Derek cursed as it really hit him the little girl he’d held in her arms less than a day old, wasn’t quite so little anymore. “Did she sound drunk?”   
Jack shook his head “Surprisingly, not really, maybe a little to drink but not staggering drunk. She was answering slowly and taking a lot of time to process things, I think she was right that someone tried to, or did, drug her.”

Derek cursed again, and as soon as they pulled up to the house, Jack was already slipping out of the car, thankful with Derek driving he didn’t need to try and park.

Easily slipping into the house and finding the coat room where his sister was sitting with her hands pressed to her head. He pulled her up and noticed the smile as she saw it was him, but also the fear that she’d be punished.

He guided her out of the house with little fanfare, noting she must not have been as drunk as he thought because though she smelled like alcohol, she wasn’t acting especially odd and she was walking pretty stably. Her words were slightly slow but he was blaming the drugs rather than alcohol for that. He helped her into the backseat before sitting next to her instead of going up to the front so he could keep an eye on her just in case.

Derek got them back to his house easily and as Addison realized when they were, it seemed any edge of her alcohol induced stupor disappeared and finally processed who had also been in the car and sobered up quickly.

She wheeled on Jack stumbling only slightly but the anger was evident on her face. "Why the hell did you tell Derek?!?!" 

Derek spoke up quickly, "he didn't, he was already over here when you called."

Addison frowned but deflated, following Derek into the house with Jack next to her. Jack sat her on the couch as Derek disappeared for a few moments before returning with a black case and a glass of water.

She frowned and looked curiously at the case but Jack groaned "really Derek, I told her I wouldn't get her in trouble with our parents, if you do that, next time she won't call me. I'd rather she call me from a party than get drugged and raped by some college or high school kid."

Derek looked up "I'm not sure if I should admire your loyalty to her or disappointed you know what I grabbed."

Jack snorted "I've seen one in dad's SUV, knowing what it is doesn't mean I've been breathalyzed before."

Addison piped up "Wait, Derek, I'm not drunk, and I didn't drive, you can't get me in trouble.”

Derek shot her a severe look “Addison, drinking underage is illegal. Period. End of statement. I could get you in trouble with your parents, but I’m not, this is just to know how much you did drink, versus what the drug is doing to you.”

Jack relaxed appreciatively and Derek opened the case pulling out his breathalyzer and moving next to Addison. He held it up and she looked at him confused and he rolled his eyes and said “Blow into the tube until I tell you to stop or you hear 3 beeps.”

She nodded and did as told, and a few seconds later it beeped and the three sat in awkward silence as it processed before Derek nodded “.048, not technically drunk but well above what someone under 21 can drive with.”

Jack nodded “So most of…” he waved a hand in a circle around Addison “this… is whatever she was drugged with?”

Derek nodded “Most likely, and ignoring that I am a federal agent right now, I’m impressed, she was barely stumbling or slurring, she’s a good drunk.”

Addison frowned “I’m not drunk, I had like two drinks.”

Derek snorted “Sorry princess, but you're talking to someone who worked the Chicago streets for years, everyone’s only had two drinks, they couldn’t possibly be drunk, you remember the first and you remember the last, and nothing in between.”

Addison frowned and leaned back on the sofa as Derek handed her the water “Drink, if you have a hanover in the morning I don’t want to hear about it if you don’t.”

Addison took the glass, drinking it quickly before saying nervously “I’m in trouble aren’t I?”   
Jack glared harshly “Yes, but not for what you think. I told you on the phone, I probably would’ve let you go to the party, my issue is you blatantly lied about where you were going.”

Addison nodded knowing he could be mad about so much else, and swallowed the nerves churning her stomach until Derek spoke up “Oh, you’re in trouble with me too, don’t get too excited.”

Addison tensed and looked at her Uncle who crossed his arms and made her feel about an inch high with his look. When they made eye contact Derek spoke “You’re in trouble with me for just flat out irresponsibility and lying since your brother seems hesitant to punish you, and breaking our promise. You made me a promise when you turned 16, what was it?”   
Addison gulped but spoke quietly “I wouldn’t get in trouble for making childish decisions or going to a party knowing there would be alcohol there and getting drunk underage, if I promised to at least tell you or Jack, and not to ever lie to you, so someone knew where I was and I would be safe, if I wasn’t going to be honest with my parents.”

Derek nodded “And did anyone know, correction, any responsible party, know where you were?”   
“No.”

“And what did I say would happen if you broke said promise?”   
“I would lose your trust.”

“And?”

Addison knew what the answer was but said nothing and Derek grabbed her chin making her look at him and said “What would happen if you broke the promise?”   
She answered quietly, “You would spank me.”

Derek removed his hand but his look dared her to contradict him, and she didn’t.

“Did you think I forgot, or were you hoping I just wouldn’t?”   
“I thought you would tell mom or dad and they would come back early and I’d get in trouble.”

Derek glared “I told you I wouldn’t tell your parents, IF you were honest with me, I don’t appreciate that you don’t believe that.”

Addison spoke quietly “I do trust you, I just wanted to do something that everyone does at least once.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m sorry, both of you, I lied to both of you and broke our promise and I’m sorry.”

Jack spoke up “You’re not going out with friends until I go back from fall break, and if you go out once dad and Emily are back and I’m not in charge, sister or no, your backside will regret it.”

Addison nodded knowing he was actually being relatively relaxed in his punishment. She looked at Derek hesitantly and he frowned at her “I don’t go back on my word, either way. I won’t tell your parents, but you are getting spanked.”

Addison protested quickly “I’m 17, and you’re not my parent! You can’t do that!”

“Yeah, I can, would you prefer I tell your parents?”

“No no no no no, please don’t. They’ll murder me.”

Derek stood up “I’m not going to make you sit nervously all night, let’s go now and then you can get to bed.”

Addison looked at her brother and back at Derek “But, Jack’s here?!”

Derek frowned “He already knows that it’s happening doesn’t he? I fail to see the issue. C’mon.”

He grabbed Addison’s hand and pulled her upright leading her into one of the spare bedrooms across from his bedroom. He shut the door before sitting on the edge of the bed and sitting her next to him. “You know I don’t want to do this, but I also know you almost never get spanked because your dad refuses to hit you in any form, so I know you’ll remember it, and try to do better, and not make the same mistake, correct?”

Addison nodded already nervous but knowing she’d been promised this exact punishment if she did exactly what she did tonight, so she couldn’t exactly say she didn’t deserve it.

Derek patted his lap “Skirt off, over my lap.”

“Derek! No, I can’t take my clothes off!”

“Okay, don’t take it off, over my lap.”

Addison whimpered but complied, thinking she’d gotten at least one concession, but quickly realized she hadn’t when he just flipped the back of her skirt up onto her back.

She tried to protest but a strong hand pressed her upper body back down onto his lap.

Derek brought his hand down on her rear in a series of heavy swats that had her squirming and whimpering and crying quickly. Not wanting to drag it out anymore he tilted her slightly more forwards and laid the last ten across her sit spots before pushing her skirt back into place and laying back on the bed pulling her into his side in a hug. Slowly her crying subsided, left with only little sniffles, and he adjusted them so she was still curled into her side, but they were both on the bed now, and gently comforted her until she slipped into sleep, and without even realizing it, he quickly followed her.

When Jack came to check on them a half hour after any noise had stopped, he couldn't stop the smile that spread wide across his face as Addison curled into her Uncle’s side and he wrapped two protective arms around behind her, both sound asleep.


End file.
